


The Leftovers

by InkaChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fangan Ronpa, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkaChan/pseuds/InkaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ine Hachirobei was estatic when ey got accepted to Hope's Peak Academy as Super High School Level Blogger! Ready to start a new chapter in eir life, with eir also horribly talented classmates, it was going to be adventure of a lifetime! But things don't always go as planned so when sadistic, homicidal teddybear informs them about the killing game, game where you kill your friends to leave the school, everything changes. Staying in school would be much easier but who wants to stay in school forever!?! Who is first to crack under the pressure and how long till the school hallways are painted in blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am the SHSL Blogger!!!

Hope's Peak Academy, a pretentious high school desinged for only the best of the best of best. But if you get into the school and graduate from there, it automatically gives you success in life. Of course not just anyone can attend, like said above it was only for the best of the best of _the best_. Not only you had be in high school to attend, but you also had to be on top of your own area of talent. Naturally, when you got the acceptance letter from Hope's Peak, you didn't think twice about accepting their invitation.

Which is exactly why I'm standing in front of the same pretentious school I just told you about.

The day when the letter arrived wasn't any special. I was watching the newest episode of the anime that was my current obsession, ready to start blogging about it immediately when the episode would end when my mom yelled from the kitchen, informing me I had gotten a letter. Obviously I was annoyed to be interrupted, but it was better to go get it immediately or I would forget it and then have mom yell again. So I draggd myself to the kitchen to get the damn letter. When I got back into my room, only then I noticed where was it from. Of course I immediately knew what it was about and started screaming from joy, startling my little brother in the next room.

The letter confirmed what I had expected. I was accepted to Hope's Peak Academy. I had actually been half-expecting it to come, I knew I had a talent that could possibly land me on the school, it wasn't like I got in by something stupid like _luck_. Haha, now you're propably thinking 'omg who is this mysterious person what is their talent?!?!?' Well, dear friend of mine, let me tell you a thing.

My name is Ine Hachirobei and I am Super High School Level Blogger.

Some insight to my SHSL title would be pretty nice, eh? Alright. You get what you order. So as my title says, I'm a blogger and pretty fucking popular on top of that; I have nearly three million followers and if something is happening in the world, you bet your ass I'm the first to blog opnions about it!! Of course I blog a lot about TV-series I like, animes I watch, books I've read and so on. I even post my own art sometimes! Though not that often, I can't really draw that well ya know? But anyway, people like it and I enjoy some internet popularity!

This brings me again to the fact that I'm still standing in front of my new school. Oops, guess I spaced out for a while?

If I knew how to, I would whistle right now. _Man it's so huge! The fuck do we even need all that space?_ _Well I better get going, I promised mom I wouldn't be late on my first day and I'm already cutting close!_

The letter told us to meet at 8.00am sharp on the main hall and it was already 7.57am so I was very close of being late. Taking last glance to the building, I walked fast to get to what looked like the main doors. Just before opening them, I took a deep breath. When I would step inside, my whole life would change!

Oh, and change it did, just not the way I though. When I stepped inside I immediately started to feel little funny and the hall around me started swirling real mad. Then everything went black and somewhere around my subconcius I realised that this wasn't the school of hope I had wanted to get in since I was 6. No, this was something completely different.

This was the school of despair.


	2. Let's meet all the students!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet all the other SHSL students!

When I woke up, I noticed the horrible headache I had.

 

"Fuuuuck! My head hurts..." I whined. It was like ten little men were hitting my brain with huge hammers, so not fun!

 

Only then I started to look around. Apparently it was a classroom of sorts. So I was still in school, good to know. There was a crudely drawn pamphlet on the table I was sleeping and on that had a little drool on it. Uh, well. I don't normally drool, this just, sort of, happened. Anyway, the pamphlet informed me about the meeting in the main hall at 8.00am sharp. And something about new world or some shit like that, I really didn't pay attention. I did start looking for a clock though and actually spotted one on the wall. It said 8.25am.

 

...

 

Fuck.

 

As I was ready to leave I noticed the surveillance camera and the bolted up windows. Wait what?! Bolted up windows?! I went and knocked on them and tried to pull them off with no results. So they really were real. Is this like, a Big Brother type of show now? Hopefully not, I always hated those. Too much drama and stuff. Strangers are just not meant to live together in a closed up space. Anyway, probably not the time to think about that, I should find my way out.

 

As I stepped to the hallway, I was wondering if any of the rest of my class was here. I mean, I'm a blogger so naturally the first thing I did was to check who would be on the same class as I am! And I managed to blog about everyone else except one, who I found no information about and to be frank, it pisses me off. I need to know these things! It's like, my job or something!!

 

Walking down the hallway I saw several doors, most of them locked. The hallway itself gave some sort of horror story feeling which probably would have been cool in any other situation than this. Turning right in the hallway, I saw someone else! It was a boy around my age, with messy hair and clothes that you would except maybe to be worn by a host.

 

"Oh hello there! Are you a student in this school? Do you know what is happening?" I yelled as I almost ran into him. Hearing my voice, he turned around and for a second he looked surprised, until his face formed a pleasant grin though how sincere it was I'm not sure.

 

"Why hello. I didn't notice you." he said, looking at me with calculation, "Yes, I am also a student here, but I have no idea what is happening. Did you wake up in a classroom too?"

 

I nodded vigorously. "Yeah I did!! I have no memory of how I ended up in there though!"

 

"I see." the boy mused, seemingly even more amused. "Why this is quite interesting. It seems like we all had the same experience. I wouldn't call that normal now."

 

"Wait. Others? There are more people here?" I said with probably confusion. Okay that was a stupid question. Of course there would be more people, duh!

 

"Yes. The others I've seen said the exact same thing before leaving to main hall. You're the 15th student I've seen, so I guess you're also the last. My my, you don't know what punctuality means now, do you?" he practically sing-songed the last sentence while looking smug. I'm not sure if I like him or not. He seems like an asshole.

 

"Ugh. It's not my fault I happen to be a very deep sleeper! Besides, if you were the first to wake up, why are you still loitering here?! Who are you even?!" I was pouting by now and most likely looked like five years old. Not that it mattered, he was being mean!

 

The boy chuckled. "Touchy subject eh? Haha, well I thought it would be boring if I were just standing in the main hall waiting for others. So I decided to do little early exploring, though there isn't much to explore." He shrugged, before smiling to me again. "And I think you're supposed to introduce yourself first. Don't you have any manners at all?"

 

I gritted my teeth and glared at him. Who the hell does he think he is!?! Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself. It would be of no use to start yelling at him. He seemed like one of those internet trolls that feed on the hate they get. "Alright. Fine. My name is Ine Hachirobei and I'm Super High School Level Blogger. I identify as non binary so please use ey, eir and eirs respectively when talking about me. It's nice to meet you."

 

The boy blinked and looked slightly confused, but quickly nodded and grinned. Good, seemed like he wasn't that much of an asshole to question my pronouns. If he had, we would have had serious problems.

 

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ine. My name is Shinya Nakamura, Super High School Level Thief. But, I guess you will better recognise me as The Trickster."

 

 

My eyes widened when I heard the name. So he was the one I had found no info about. For a good reason though, I'm sure he wouldn't want anyone to know about his 'secret identity'.

 

The Trickster appeared two years ago, starting with a bang by robbing the biggest bank in Nagoya. From there on, the crimes just got worse and worse all around Aichi prefecture. His latest crime was the biggest by this far, he managed to steal the Koh-i-Noor diamond when they borrowed it to a museum in Japan. It caused a huge scandal, but they never found out who did it. The Trickster earned his name by fooling the cops and guards wherever he did his crime. And this very person was now here at Hope's Peak. The school officers must be crazy, accepting people like him in here, but oh well. At least here is nothing for him to steal. I guess.

 

"Well, introductions are over. We should head to the main hall, if it's true what you said and everyone is already there" I said and waved my hand in a gesture to him to show the way. He nodded with a smile that didn't reach to his eyes and started walking towards the main hall.

 

*

 

We were almost at the door to the main hall when we heard two pairs of footsteps close by. When we looked to the left we saw two girls walking towards us. I made a very unsettling noise and ran to the girls as fast as I could. After all, my biggest idol was there!!

 

"OMG! You're Noriko Yamamoto!! Can I please get your autograph?! I will get a pen can you write on my arm?!!"

 

The girl looked bit surprised, but also very pleased as she flashed out a wide grin. Behind my back, I heard Shinya was muttering something like "did she really just say OMG as a word..." but since he is an asshole we won't be paying any attention to him, right?

 

"Sure thing! Of course I'll give you my autograph! Whenever ya got a pen just come to me, okay!" Noriko said, before looking at Shinya. "We met earlier but I didn't introduce myself. I'm Noriko Yamamoto and I'm Super High School Level Cosplayer! Nice to meet ya!"

 

 

She is a world renowned cosplayer, having won many competitions both in Japan and abroad. She apparently does all her cosplays herself, up to the tiniest little detail. The only exception being she buys the wigs. She cosplays from every series that happens to be popular, but favours more fantasy-esque stuff with lots of details. Her costumes are absolutely beautiful and she is my queen. Ah, she’s so perfect!!

 

The other girl with pretty blue-green hair who hadn't said anything yet - most likely giving Noriko time to talk first or something - smiled pleasantly at us. She had this elegant aura around her, making her seem like a real royalty!

 

"Now that Noriko has finished her introduction, I think I should do mine. Hello, my name is Kirie Miyamae. I am Super High School Level Body Painter and I hope we will get along."

 

 

Oh, another name I know well! Coming from a very rich family, she started painting at the age of five. She began looking for something new and when she was 11, she started bodypainting. Since she turned 12 she has attended the World Bodypainting Festival and is four-time World Champion in a row! Her works are highly detailed and beautiful, always painted with different themes in mind and using different kinds of techniques.

 

"It's so cool to meet both of you! I'm Ine Hachirobei and I'm SHSL Blogger!!" I said with a smile and pointed at Shinya with my thumb. "And that over there is Shinya Nakamura. He's a thief."

 

Kirie nodded. "Yes, I know you. I have to admit I am quite dedicated reader of your blog. You have some nice things on there and I like how you present your opinions."

 

Omg, I think I just started blushing.

 

"T-Thank you very much!!" I pretty much yelled, earning a giggle from Kirie. Even Noriko snorted and Shinya seemed to try very hard to hold laughter. Well, he’s an asshole so.

 

"You are welcome" Kirie answered and before I had a chance to say anything else, Noriko was already holding onto my shoulders and looking at me with a newfound interest.

 

"Hey hey hey! Does that mean you're the final student? I mean, there are twelve people in the hall and we already met Shinya like, 40 minutes ago or so!!" she asked, with a quite loud voice.

 

"Noriko. You are going to break eir eardrums. Please try to remember to speak with indoor voice." Kirie scolded her, but she was smiling at the same time so it didn't seem all that serious.

 

"Yeah, she is the final one. Oops, sorry, ey are the final student. Woke up like, five minutes ago" Shinya said with a smirk. I sent him my most horrible death stare. I'm sure he did that on purpose!

 

"Seriously? Wow, you must be one heavy sleeper huh?" Noriko said with hint of playfullnes. To which I just nodded with a sigh earning a few giggles.

 

"Well, now that we all know each other I think we should go to the main hall." Kirie mused.

 

"Yeah! We need to introduce Ine to everyone else too!" Noriko announced,  then grabbed my wrist and starting to drag me to the hall. Kirie and Shinya followed us, the other sighing while the other just looked amused. Just guess which was which.

 

*

 

As we stepped into the main hall, all twelve pairs of eyes landed on us.

 

"Heeeeeeeeeey! Guess who we found when we came back from the bathroom, the last two students!!" Noriko said with happy sing-song voice.

 

"Yeah, we can see that." A boy in black gakuran muttered. Wow, he looked like someone had killed, fucked and then eaten his dog or something. In that order.

 

"We pretty much heard your voices through the door. You have a very loud voice ya know" A girl with cat-like eyes and a lot of scars snorted.

 

"Well we still don't know who they are but you get the idea" said a boy with a cowlick and an award-winning smile.

 

"Maybe we should all just introduce ourselves in a ring or? So we could see each other?" A tall girl with short hair said quietly. She seemed a bit timid.

 

"Ooh! That's a great idea!" Noriko said with a lot of nodding. I also nodded and the others all seemed to be fine with the idea.

 

So we formed a circle. I was in between Noriko and some tall boy with orange-ish hair, who... Wait. Is he sleeping? While standing?!

 

Wait no. I think I saw him blink.

 

Anyway, we started with Shinya and went clockwise.

 

"Shinya Nakamura is the name, and stealing is my game."

 

"Kirie Miyamae and I am Super High School Level Body Painter."

 

"Noriko Yamamoto, I cosplay!"

 

"Ine Hachirobei, I'm a blogger! Please take notice I'm a non binary so please use pronouns ey, eir, eirs respectively!" This earned me some looks, most of them positive or neutral luckily, but I think I spotted at least one or two dirty stares.

 

The boy next to me was quiet for a long time before finally opening his mouth.

 

"Eiji Akimoto... Street dancer..."

 

 

He’s a student by day and a dancer by night. He has risen to be one of the best street dancers in Japan and his performances, popular yet rare happenings - the reason probably being that he studies very hard - are always sold out. People are praising his new approach to street dancing and he is thought as the young genius of modern dance. He can sometimes be spotted just dancing at a street corner in Yokohama, but there’s always a crowd of spectators surrounding him.

 

"Hello~! My name is Fuyu Yunokawa and I'm a Super High School Level Draq Queen! Nice to meet you all~" A.. Person in flashy clothes and lots of make up said with a fake shrill voice.

 

 

Fuyu Yunokawa is a famous draq persona of Akira Shimazu. As a famous draq artist, she is booked to perform months, sometimes even a year before the actual event where she is supposed to perform. She was also the main performer in Las Vegas which caused a huge uproar there. But then she disappeared for two years. No one knows what happened, but the fact she is here tells that Hope's Peak somehow managed to find her.

 

"Miyuki Ukita. Actress." A cold-eyed beautiful girl said with an unemotional voice.

 

 

She is definetely a promising young actress. She started in a small theatre group when she was young, but soon headed to bigger stages. In the beginning she merely acted in theatres but she was soon asked to take a small role in a movie. From there on she has been in many, many movies and in most of them played the main role. She is now a multimillionare, highly wanted actress and has a huge fanbase.

 

"I'm Ryuuta Fukuoka, the figure skater" the grumpy looking boy in black gakuran mumbled almost inaudibly.

 

 

Ryuuta Fukuoka is very new face on the ice rink. But even though he literally just popped up, he is insanely good. I mean, he’s been skating for only maybe a year and a half but he has already won the Japanese Championship of figure skating and afterwards has been praised by media and critics alike. I heard that he is even sought out by Japan’s Olympic team for the next winter Olympics! That is pretty cool actually!!

 

"Hi! I'm Tooru Onohara! My speciality is sailing!" an exited young boy in a sailor uniform said.

 

 

Tooru Onohara, despite his young age and child-like looks, is probably the best sailor in Japan. He has won every sailing competition since he was 12 and currently holds the world record on fastest times on sailing around Shikoku and Kyushu. I read from somewhere that he told he was going to sail around the whole Japan while in high school and after that try for the Olympics.

 

"U-Um, I'm Shio Shimamura. And, uh, I play football..." the tall girl with short hair muttered, seeming a bit awkward. Maybe she was shy around strangers?

 

 

She is one of the best, if not the very best football player in Asia. She has been playing since she was a little kid and has lead every team she’s been in to victory. She is being scouted by the Olympic team and was supposed to go to World Champions but she had an accident just before it and couldn’t go. Apparently she was pretty devastated by that, though I can symphatize, I would be too!!

 

"Yo! Name's Gabriel Coelho, though ya might know me better as Blaztic! I'm Super High School Level Rapper!" the really tall, foreign-looking boy exclaimed.

 

 

Gabriel Coelho, originally Brazilian rap-artist who moved to Kobe with his family when he was around 10. He was raised to fame when he won a talent show at the age of 11, with his rapping of course. Since then he has produced three records and all have sold platinium worldwide! He spent most of last year touring around the world and is planning to release another single soon!

 

”I am Chisaki Genji, an animal activist!” the girl with cat-like eyes said with passion.

 

 

Chisaki Genji is first-class animal activist. Having loved animals since she was a little child, she has always wanted to protect all of them. She is very passionate about her case and has formed numerous protest groups in the internet. She has also lead many riots and other events for animal safety and has sworn to stand up for every mistreated animal.

 

”Izuru Tsukatani”, the boy with a cowlick said with a wink, ”a comedian.”

 

 

After starting his comedian career only a few years ago, he has come to become the funniest person in Japan. He is a great comedian who can make almost anything funny and specializes in improvising and sometimes in simple word play. Apparently because he is so funny, he has become quite popular among women. I'm not too sure how true it is tho, he just looks like an absolute dork.

 

”Yuichirou Jumonji!” ,a boy with a big grin and a mohawk said, ”I'm a cartoonist!”

 

 

The youngest cartoonist in the country. His cartoons, while having great themes and simple art, yet vibrant colouring are popular among children and teens all around Japan. Because of his huge popularity abroad, his cartoons have been recently dubbed to English and are soon going to be translated to other languages as well.

 

”My name is Yuuki Ichigawa! I'm a plushie maker!” a short girl with rabbit plushie cheerfully said.

 

 

Yuuki Ichigawa is the only daughter of a rich man. Because of that she has never been short of anything. Always having liked plushies, she started to make her own as a child and in her pre-teens started to sell them. They got insanely popular and now she even has her own shop from where to sell them from. Perks of being rich or something, I guess.

 

”Aya Egami. I'm Super High School Level Archer.” even shorter girl announced.

 

 

Despite not looking like it, she has been doing archery since she was seven and has won many competitions. She is currently holder of the world record for the longest distance to get a bullseye from. I've also read from somewhere she absolutely hates being ridiculed about her height or about her glasses. Guess it's hard being so short in sports or something.

 

”So now we know each other! Great!” Yuichirou said nodding vigorously and grinning.

 

”Wow. Very awesome. Much cool. Such incredibleness.” Izuru deadpanned, before breaking into laughter with Yuichirou.

 

”Did he really just doge meme us?” I asked. That meme was so old and not even funny anymore. I couldn't do anything but blankly stare.

 

”Ugh. We don't have the time to fool around. The biggest issue on hand is why are we here, and why did we wake up in classrooms.” Miyuki stated, while fixing her nails.

 

Everyone went silent after that. Of course none of us had any idea how we ended up here, really. There were bolted windows and security cameras everywhere. Even the main door was replaced with this big, metal, military-esque door thing.

 

”Maybe it's like, some sort of orientation or something? Like, they arranged that so it would be like, a surprise or something?” Fuyu wondered and few nodded along silently. It seemed bit too fishy though.

 

”But we're the only ones here! I haven't seen a single other person since I woke up.” Aya snapped a little, pouting slightly.

 

”She's right. I woke up first and I can confirm we're the only ones around here.” Shinya shrugged and before any of us could retort, we heard an announcement.

 

”Hello? Hello! Mike test, mike test. Do you all hear me?” an unsettling, cheerful and bit shrill voice said. ”Well, let's hope you hear me! New students! Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! Your orientation will start soon, you bastards better get to the gym as soon as possible!”

 

”What... What was that about?!” Shio said nervously. She seemed to be highly uncomfortable with the situation.

 

 

”Uh, I guess Fuyu was right then? This is all just part of our orientation...” Tooru said with a nervous laugh. We were all very tense, not knowing what would happen next.

 

”Well then, what are we waiting for?! We need to go to the gym!!” Noriko yelled and started to drag Kirie towards the gym. We stared in shock at her going and I shaked my head, sighing. She was one big ball of energy.

 

”Right folks, you heard the cosplayer! Onwards go!” I declared with a smirk and headed towards the gym I remembered seeing on my way here. Others soon followed behind me, some looking very worried, others just confused about what was going on. And then there were few who just looked bored.

 

I soon arrived to the gym doors. I was a bit hesitant to open them as I had a very bad feeling about all this. Everything was so weird and out of place I couldn't help feeling a little on edge. But it's not like standing here will help anything. The faster I go in, the faster it will be over.

So I went into the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so so sorry this is so late! I had lot of technical problems, biggest them being I haven't had my laptop for bit over a month now, so I couldn't really do anything D: I promise that I'll do my best to produce the next chapter much much sooner.
> 
> Thanks for my friend for being my betareader. You're awesome. With horrible taste on Youtube videos, but awesome none the less.
> 
> (Also, the football in this fic = soccer. I use football instead of soccer as soccer is a stupid term. There is football and then there is American football)
> 
> Aaaaaalso! If you already have wishes who to talk in small free time events, let me know. I would like for you guys decide which characters you like the best or want to know more about! Naturally, if no one says anything, I'll just raffle or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The long waited Dangan Ronpa OC story of mine! I've had these idiots for atleast half a year maybe more and now I'm finally writing the fic I've been planning for long!
> 
> I try to update somewhat regularly but next week I'm in France so it might take a while!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
